


and who by brave assent

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [36]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: His son, and then his king, and now the kid is killing himself, seizing in Lothar’s arms: unbearable.





	and who by brave assent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



“I will _not_ ,” the kid mutters, and convulses again; his eyes flicker between green and brown, and there’s blood and spittle on his lips. 

“What the fuck is happening,” Lothar says. The Kirin Tor mage answers, dispassionately: “He’s trying to burn the Fel out. He will succeed, and he will die, but die human.”

His son, and then his king, and now the kid is killing himself, seizing in Lothar’s arms: unbearable. Green, brown, green. “Let me help him!” 

“You will just die as well.”

“We will not,” he echoes, and holds onto Khadgar as the light of arcane swells.


End file.
